The two champions and the aspiring trainer
by fanfic meister
Summary: Ash goes on vacation for relaxation and fun. He ends up having a much better time than he thinks with two incredible female competitors.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Pokemon.

Warning: This fic is not for younger readers. It is my first M rated fic and it may not be good.

Ash was having vacations on Cinnabar Islands after training and battling a lot during Sinnoh. He was on there by himself, since Dawn (a blue haired girl, aspiring Pokemon coordinator, and Ash's third female traveling partner) was back in her hometown of Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh; while Brock accepted a job as assistant in a breeding center near Goldenrod City (part time job actually). Ash brought his following Pokemon: Infernape, Torterra, Staraptor, Totodile, Gabite, and his best buddy Pikachu. Buizel was given some time to rest in the Oak Ranch, and took Totodile with him. Ash was relaxing on the beach with his team, while staying at a nice resort. He saw few kids building sand castles, and teens around his age surfing on the waves.

"_Man, it was good idea to have some relaxation the hard battles in Sinnoh. I wish Dawn and my other friends could have been here",_ Ash thought.

Ash was already between 16-17 years and as always trained hard to become Pokemon master, but this time he was on vacations. Also since being a teen, he was on the phase of looking the girls as a little more than just friends [example: He noticed on how Dawn has really grown up from having a beautiful body (her breasts underwent to a C Cup size) and her hair long and shiny as always only without the hair clips (she still wears her white beanie cap). Also at those times he would feel a hard erection developing inside his pants]. Of course he started to feel attraction toward girls, without behaving like his friend and brother figure Brock would do.

"I don't know if I can get used to being grown up since being a trainer is the only thing I have dedicated to. Pikachu, what do you think", asked Ash to his electric mouse friend.

"Pi PIka Ka Pikachu", said the electric mouse (Translating: You will get yourself a girl, besides I think some girls we have traveled with have shown to be attracted to you.")

Ash replied, "I guess you're right dude, but I don't have to behave like Brocko does right."

Pikachu shook his head meaning "No".

Ash and his pokemon spent the morning playing in the beach and having surfing (A/N: Ash did surf in an episode during the classic episodes). He is doing a well job on the board and just fell of it a few times. His pokemon were having like Totodile swimming in the water, Infernape and Torterra were taking a nice sunbath, Staraptor was flying with some Pelipper he met on the skies and Gabite just being Gabite. At noon, our crew was getting hungry and decided to get some lunch.

Ash went to the nearest food stand and ordered a bacon cheese burger with onion rings and a can of soda for him and he got the ketchup bottle for Pikachu since it loves that condiment. For the rest of his pokemon, he got them a batch of rice balls. While Ash was eating, he saw something really astonishing; he saw two women a long blonde girl and a pink haired woman kissing and caressing each other. He couldn't tell who they were since it was a bit far and was at a hidden spot of the beach.

"Why are they kissing each other and why in the hell I can't stop looking at them?" Yes Ash thought their show was mesmerizing and he couldn't keep his eyes out of them. At the instant, he started to feel his penis get harder when he was thinking about what he saw. "Damn it, I can't believe that I would react that way. This whole thing of sex is kind of f**d up," Ash said.

_The two intimate friends_

The two women who were having that intimate moment were a famous battler and the other one a veteran coordinator.

"Hey are you sure that this is okay people would know about this", replied worryingly the pink haired woman. "

You don't have to worry about this okay, no one will see us," the blonde said this to her friend.

"Besides what could go wrong, babe"

"Okay you're right, how about if I give you a nice suck on that pretty neck of yours."

"I would love to bitch."

"I am going to make you arouse you blonde slut."

The two women after some dirty talking were French kissing each other and were heating up things when they were rubbing their nice breasts until they fell asleep under the afternoon sun.

_Back with Ash_

Ash thought that the scene was a bit of his imagination, since he was going through the whole puberty phase. Perhaps, his hormones were a bit crazy. After he was done in the beach and eating a nice lunch and with the Pokemon as well he decided to go back at the hotel he was staying. There he went to practice in a battlefield that the hotel he was staying in with his Pokemon their attack pattern, to not get rusty while vacationing. In their practice, Totodile learned a new attack Aqua Tail and was as strong as Pikachu's Iron Tail.

"Totodile I am proud for that new attack. It is fucking awesome."

"Toto dile dile" (Yes I am f'n awesome)

It was finally at night and the Pokemon were resting in their Pokeballs, except Pikachu which was resting in the same bed as his best human friend and trainer. Ash was dreaming about winning trophies for his remarkable skills as trainer, but his dream was interrupted by some loud moaning that came from the room next door and might have guessed was female moaning.

Ash went outside and opened the door of the room and what he saw left him stunned. The two women of the beach were next door to him. He was watching two gorgeous women making out each other, and he was getting excited by their actions and his member became hard.

The older girls only had lamp lights on the pink hair woman and the blonde beauty were making love to each other so beautifully that they didn't notice someone was watching them. The pink haired woman was sucking her friend's nice breasts causing the other to moan lightly cause of the excitement she was having. They were having a nice love making session that they were unaware of the person that was watching them. Finally Ash spoke finally after being so surprised, "Hey aren't you two Solidad and Cynthia? What the hell is going on?"

Indeed Solidad the Contest Champion who won in Kanto, and Cynthia who is the renowned Sinnoh Master Champion and they must have been really intimate friends to go at it. Both women were quite astonished by this, and they also know Ash a bit. After a moment of silence, they decide to explain their situation on how they know each other and whether he can keep their relationship a secret.

"This is so unexpected, but is it important that I keep this a secret?"

Cynthia replied, "If our secret is revealed, we could our image ruined. Listen Ash I know that young trainers like you consider me like a role model to follow."

"Yeah it's true you're of the best trainers in the world."

Solidad then explained, "Ash, what would your friend May and other coordinators will think about me if they get to know this."

"I guess that you could lose their respect and admiration. You are of the most graceful coordinators I have ever seen."

"Thanks for the compliment."

After a little talk the two beauties talked a bit and made a deal with him. In exchange for his silence he can join them in their fun. Ash thought this a while and agreed on their terms. So the women started by taking all the kid's clothes off and laying him on their bed. Cynthia started to kiss him everywhere from his lips where she thrusted her tongue inside his mouth, while Solidad licked on his body area. Then both women got to his lower body area to strip him of his boxer. The two women were mesmerized by the kid's throbbing cock and was fairly good size for his age; they started to lick his dick and massage his testicles. Ash thought that this new sensation felt almost as good as Pokemon battles. Back to the women, they were continuing in pleasuring the boy by kissing and sucking his young cock up to the point that Ash was about to cum.

"I think I'm about to release," replied the raven haired boy to the two beauties.

He finally climaxed and released his cum on the women's faces and some went to their hair. This went on with various positions like Ash doing doggy style to the blonde woman, while Cynthia sucked Solidad's boobs. Their fun lasted for an hour at least until they got a final climax and went to sleep peacefully. This was a night to not forget.

A/N: That's all for now. I think I could have done a better job with this story. It's the first M rated fic I've worked on, so I want a good opinion. R&R, surf, leave review. Balancing my personal life between writing fanfics, studying to get a college's degree, video games, and spending time with family and friends can be tough. I could work on another rare ship fic next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Normally I intended this to be just one chapter, but since I have received some good praise for this story I will write an extra chapter for "The two champions and the aspiring trainer". The reason for this title is because of Cynthia's status as Sinnoh Master Champion and Solidad is a Champion Coordinator, while our main character that we all know (like him or not) is aspiring to be the best Pokemon master.**

**On with the chapter**

It was now morning and Ash woke up to find himself with not one woman, but two beautiful and famous female trainers, Cynthia and Solidad. He then remembered that he spent quite a night with both of them and promised to keep their relationship a secret, since a scandal like that appearing on TV, magazines, or newspapers could tarnish their good names. He was preparing to go back to his room for a shower, until a hand grabbed his right hand. This hand was from Cynthia, and she was waking up from her slumber as well. Ash met Cynthia's eyes and he was slightly blushing at her natural beauty.

Cynthia finally asked, "Where were you going Ash?"

Ash woke up from the trance, "I was just going to my own bedroom, since I have my clothes and the rest of my stuff there."

Cynthia then talks in a seductive tone, "Why don't you take a shower right in our bathroom; I don't mind you using the shower as long as you are just going for your clothes." Then she gave a small lick on his right ear making Ash's blush making appear in a much darker shade of red (crimson red) by having such a beautiful woman like her to seduce him. Ash was feeling that steam was coming out of his ears. Ash complied with Cynthia's request and soon they entered the shower together.

_Lemon ahead _

Cynthia turned on the shower appliance and soon water fell from it and was touring their now naked bodies. Cynthia started to heat things by French kissing the raven haired young man, and Ash felt her tongue and returned the kiss as well. They were still tongue wrestling, and then Cynthia started to move her left hand toward his growing member and then she started to stroke it up and down causing him to become quite excited and flushed under her incredible touch. Later Cynthia kneeled down and opened her mouth and start engulfing the boy's cock and her hand was massaging his testicles. Ash was pleased about this and grabbed the blonde's head, while she continued to suck him off.

"_This is really good. I never thought that Cynthia could be like this outside the battle field; I'm about to come big time"; _Ash thought.

Cynthia stopped the BJ and looked up to the young man.

"Why did you stop now Cynthia?"

"Well I wanted to do something really good for you. I hope you like this."

Cynthia was now holding her nice sized breasts and wraps them around his still hard penis. She gave a nice breast massage around his cock making Ash even better than before; then she was circling her tongue on the top of his member while she continued to hold her grip on him. The combination of the blowjob and Cynthia's cleavage was arousing him even more.

Cynthia was continuing her breast massaging and licking on it faster and harder, and she was having a great morning with a talented and aspiring Pokemon master. Ash was moaning due to Cynthia's treatment and expertise on his anatomy. Cynthia was going to end this and sucked him off faster and harder to make our well known trainer finally reach his climax and release his sperm over her face and her beautiful body.

"It felt really good."

"Okay Ash, how about if you return me the favor?"

Ash nodded with her request and with his right hand cupped Cynthia's right breast, while he went to her left breast and started to lick around it smoothly and suck her pink nipple. Cynthia started to moan incredibly, since last night that the young man stayed with her and Solidad he has used to the concept of love making. Ash continued to suck left breast and gropes her right one. Cynthia felt good with how Ash was doing it.

Then he started to trail kisses from her breasts to her inviting female reproductive system where he was kissing her vagina and thrusting his tongue inside her clitoris making it bigger. His hands were now fondling her breasts and pinching her pink nipples making them hard and ready to be sucked big time. Ash was still pleasuring this beauty by kissing her vaginal lips making Cynthia feel really good. Then Cynthia told Ash to put inside his rod inside her since she will teach him true intercourse. Ash accepted her teachings, and when he is about to do that… they both heard a cough. It was the pretty pink haired woman and she was jealous, but at the same time amused and hot on what she just saw.

"So Cynthia, were you having fun with him and you didn't tell me to join you?"

"Sorry for not telling you Soli (short for Solidad as demonstration of their 'close intimate friendship' for here). I was going to wake you up, but I didn't want to bother you. I guess that you must have been a bit envious of my fun time with him.

"Maybe"

"Are you going to stand there or will join us," asked Cynthia to her pink haired coordinator friend.

There was no need for an answer so Solidad joined and the threesome were having a much hot shower than earlier in the morning; Ash thought of an old saying "Two's a couple, three's a crowd", so he continued the fun now with those two beauties in the shower. Ash was where he left penetrating Cynthia's inner walls, while Solidad kissed deeply the young man showing her gratitude towards him for making her friend happy. Ash fastened the pace in fucking the blonde haired woman, and Solidad went back and forth between pleasuring Cynthia and the young man as well.

Ash withdrew his pecker out from Cynthia's pussy, and then the two women were having their time with him. Cynthia would suck his rod, and Solidad did with his testicles; even vice versa as well (as in Solidad giving him BJ and Cynthia on his balls). Ash didn't if now he was starting to feel love or lust for the two young adult women, either way he was just feeling good with their double team on him. The two stopped for a moment to grab some air.

"What do you think Solidad of him?

"Good", the coordinator said.

"I knew you would say that", Cynthia replied to her friend.

"_I already am enjoying my time", thought Ash by spending time with them._

They returned to their pending job in giving this boy the fun of his life. Now the two women accelerated on the double blowjob on him, and finally were making him reach his climax. Ash couldn't hold and released a great quantity of his sperm to the faces of the delectable women. Then the threesome ended their shower, dried themselves and got dressed.

_End lemon_

The three had a nice breakfast and at the table they were still behaving a bit naughty with each other like Solidad playing foot rub on Cynthia's thigh or Ash's bulge. (Use your imagination)

Then after breakfast Ash watched a sparring battle between the two women; he was impressed on how strong they were. Cynthia used her Milotic against Solidad's Lapras; both Pokemon were much stronger than Ash would think that made him almost say "Fuckin awesome." When Cynthia attacked with Dragon Pulse, Solidad countered by commanding Lapras to use Ice Beam; the Ice Beam collided with the Dragon Pulse to make something really appealing reminding why Solidad is a Contest Champion. After that, they went to a nearby photo booth and the three had 4 photos of them: 1 of the three smiling to the camera, 1 of acting serious, and 2 of the women kissing on each of his cheeks (Cynthia on his right, and Solidad on his left cheek).

They made copies for each on e of them, and finally the time to say farewell when the girls kissed him goodbye and promised to see each other to give him a match and another sex session. He waved them goodbye, and then he turned backward and saw someone unexpected, his old friend and breeder Brock was there.

Ash asked "When did you get here man?"

"I came here for a small break," replied Brock.

Brock then watched some photos on Ash's hand and he fainted just by the sight of them. Ash sighed and just walked away. Brock in his thoughts he had to say "I am extremely jealous". It was a photo of his buddy with two women he knew very much Cynthia and Solidad and they each give a kiss to him.

A/N: That's the extra chapter for those who wanted it. I may work on a near future on a Pokemon fic focusing on a rare ship since the site needs some. Could be another threesome like the one you read. R&R, surf, and PM. Until next time


End file.
